


Sliding Into You

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Clint Barton, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Clint and Bucky are three-quarters of the way into a relationship and don't even realize it.But they're about to.





	Sliding Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheaBlackthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBlackthorn/gifts).



> @theablackthorn asked for bucky/clint sliding into dating without realizing

Bucky hooks his arm around Clint’s neck and Clint leans toward him, shifting his concentration to whatever Bucky’s about to say. “How accurate’s the archery?” he asks in a low voice.

They’re in the living room with the rest of the Avengers watching _The Avengers_.

Clint huffs and rolls his eyes. “Not the worst, but it’s not great. Why’s he wearing arm guards? Those are there for when you’re new and can’t fire the bow without snapping yourself with the string. I mean, I guess they look cool, but they kind of make him look like an idiot.”

Bucky snickers. He loves it when Clint gets annoyed about archery inaccuracies. “At least he’s hot.”

“This is true,” Clint agrees.

“Pee break time!” Tony calls from the other side of the room and Bucky groans loudly.

“Come on, can’t we watch more than twenty minutes of a flick at a time?!”

“Fat chance,” Natasha says. “I’m getting more beer, anyone want one?”

“Yeah, I’ll have one,” Clint calls.

Tony crosses the room to pat Bucky’s shoulder. “Just occupy yourself with your boyfriend’s mouth, huh?”

“Boyfriend?” Bucky says, confused.

Tony snorts. “What, is it supposed to be a secret?” He reaches over and taps the back of Bucky’s hand, the fingers of which are currently threaded with Clint’s. “Not subtle.” He strolls out of the room, and Bucky and Clint sit there, frozen, barely breathing.

Clint doesn’t know whether or not he should remove his hand or not. He’s not even sure when it _happened_ and they cuddle all the time, the Avengers _all_ do, but hand-holding that’s not really part of the routine and _shit._ Shit, he ruined everything.

Clint starts to move and Bucky’s fingers tighten around his.

“Are you freaking out?”

“I’m not _not_ freaking out,” Clint mutters. “Look, man, I’m sorry—”

“Do I seem upset?” Bucky demands and Clint reluctantly concedes, “No.”

“Would you…” Bucky licks his lips and Clint fixes a thousand-yard-stare on the wall next to the TV. “Would you want me as a boyfriend?” he finally asks, so quiet Clint’s not sure he heard him right. He turns his head and stares at Bucky’s mouth.

“Say again.”

Bucky’s Adam’s apple bobs and then he repeats: “Would you want me as a boyfriend?”

Clint’s head goes a little swimmy as he watches Bucky’s lips form the words. “Seriously?”

Bucky nods and Clint hasn’t seen him look so uncertain since the early days after Steve brought him in.  He stares at Bucky’s face and curls his fingers, feeling the way Bucky’s squeeze back automatically and his whole world shifts around him.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “yeah, Buck, be my boyfriend.”


End file.
